


blood and honey

by biggayman



Category: who hurt you
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, M/M, Other, Watersports, gay as hel, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayman/pseuds/biggayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glass crushed underneath Plastic’s feet as he walked down the hallway. There was a soft drip of water  echoing off the walls. He walked closer to Gideon's room, each step leaving a small puddle of blood barely outlining the shape of his foot. He pushed the door open and made his way to Gideon’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood and honey

**Author's Note:**

> hi im going to hell also read why http://whohurtyou.smackjeeves.com/comics/2085395/one/

Glass crushed underneath Plastic’s feet as he walked down the hallway. There was a soft drip of water echoing off the walls. He walked closer to Gideon's room, each step leaving a small puddle of blood barely outlining the shape of his foot. He pushed the door open and made his way to Gideon’s bed. Gideon was asleep, with a white blanket pulled up over his body. Plastic very lightly put his hand on the side of the bed and pulled himself on top of it. He pushes a loose strand of Gideon’s hair aside.  
“Gideon,” Plastic said, clearing his throat.  
Gideon’s eyes moved before fluttering open. He stared half lidded at Plastic. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Plastic said anything.  
“I had a dream that you were asleep in your bed and the sheets turned to liquid. You didn't wake up and the liquid started to drown you.”  
Gideon blinked. He sat up and looked at Plastic.  
“Why are you in my room” Gideon asked.  
Plastic moved his feet onto the bed, smearing blood on the sheets. Gideon looked at the blood on the sheets for a moment before turning back to Plastic.  
“IT was like milk...the liquid the sheets turned into...it was like...translucent milk.” Plastic continued, “And you drowned in it and wouldn't wake up.”  
Gideon looked down at his legs, “..........okay”  
Plastic put his hand on the side of Gid’s face, “I wanted to make sure you weren't dying.”  
“Okay,” Gideon said.  
Plastic moved his hand to Gideon’s throat.  
“I was scared you were dead...so I jolted awake and knocked the lamp by my bed over...its made of glass and it broke and I stepped in it...” Plastic moved his hand down Gideon’s body as he said this.  
Gideon tried to think of what to say in response to what Plastic was telling him, “Are you…okay?”  
Plastic didn't answer. His hand had moved to the bottom of Gideon’s stomach.   
“When you die you’re going to go to heaven,” Plastic said, moving his hand to Gideon’s thigh.  
“I don’t know if I want to die,” Gideon said quietly.  
Plastic very lightly pressed his lips against Gideon’s forehead. He kissed the side of Gideon’s mouth very softly, and folded the blanket down off of Gideon’s torso, bringing it down to his knees. Gideon was wearing a cream colored nightgown that looked like someone burnt it in a few spots. Plastic ran his hand across Gideon’s thigh. Gideon sat there, still half asleep and unaware of his surroundings. He guessed that Plastic was going to go on about angels or something, but he didn't say anything else.   
“Do you love me?” Plastic asked, causing Gideon to slightly wake up.  
Gideon paused for a minute before saying yes.   
Plastic kissed him softly, the waxy flavor of Gideon’s lipstick was overtaking the taste of Gideon’s lips. Gideon didn't kiss back, but he didn't respond negatively. The sound of loud wind was coming through an opened window across the room. Plastic positioned himself on top of Gideon, and slowly pushed him back against the pillows. He continued to kiss him, trailing down to kiss his neck. Plastic could feel Gideon’s pulse against his lips and he kissed his neck. Plastic began to slightly rub Gideon’s thigh, before moving down to kiss the inside of his thigh. Gideon made a slight noise as Plastic sucked on the unfamiliar flesh of Gideon’s bare thigh. The room was almost completely quiet asides from the wind outside and Gideon’s increasingly strained breathing. He pushed up Gideon’s nightgown and kissed his upper inner thigh. Plastic’s own lipstick left red sticky marks across Gideon’s thighs, reminiscent of an over saturated color of blood. As Plastic pushed up Gideon’s nightgown he noticed that Gideon was reacting to Plastics kisses and was slightly squirming.  
Plastic hooked his finger around the waistband of Gideon’s underwear, lightly tugging it down, exposing Gideon’s pubic hair. He pulled Gideon’s underwear down to his mid-thigh, the white panties brushing against the red of plastic’s lipstick stains. Plastic pressed a kiss to Gideon’s stomach right above where the pubic hair grew. Gideon gasped slightly. Gideon’s mouth was slightly open and his eyes were glossy and half lidded.   
Plastic wrapped his fingers gently around Gideon’s cock, pressing his thumb against the underside. He pushed his hair back before leaning down and taking the tip of it into his mouth. Gideon gasped a jerked his hips up wards, grabbing onto Plastic’s hair as a reflex. Plastic pushed his mouth further down Gideon’s cock, lightly sucking on it. Gideon was whimpering and his hands grabbed at the sheets. Plastic was very lightly sucking him off, moving his own hand to his underwear to touch himself.   
Gideon gasped as he came into Plastics mouth. Plastic swallowed, and moved up to kiss Gideon on the lips. Gideon was shaking, either from the over simulation or the cold. Plastic was still touching himself, burying his head in the crook of Gideon’s neck as he jerked off. Gideon lightly moved his hand to Plastic’s thigh, running his fingers along the inside of his thigh. Plastic was lightly moaning and Gideon moved his hand to Plastic’s dick, touching it lightly through the fabric of his panties. Plastic sat upwards slightly, moving Gideon’s nightgown up on his body further. He took his own cock out of his panties and jerked off onto Gideon’s stomach. Gideon was still shaking.  
Plastic leaned down and licked a small amount of the cum off of Gideon’s stomach. He lightly kissed Gid’s lips, before laying down next to him. He brought the blanket over the top of them, and wrapped his arms around Gideon.   
“Was that okay?” Plastic asked after a long second of silence.  
Gideon didn't answer for a long time, before finally nodding his head and turning onto his side. He pulled Plastics arm around him tighter.

 

Gideon fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, the weird fading in to a dream had already begun. It was in what seemed to be black and white, and he was sitting on a chair with his legs spread out to the side. He was only in his underwear, and could feel the cold of the room suffocating him. His brain didn't register this as a dream, and he shivered in the cold.  
He felt a hand press against the side of his face, followed by another hand pressed against his inner thigh. The one against his cheek cut into his face slightly with its nails, and the other one started rubbing his dick through his pants. He whimpered and the hand on his face moved to his throat. The other hand had already taken off his panties and had spread his legs more. He looked down and only saw the lower half of his body, not the hand that was obviously there. Another hand pressed against his lips, forcing him to open his mouth. The hand’s fingers went into his mouth and pulled back. This hand he could see, and the fingers were covered in his own spit and lipstick.   
The hand around his throat had been rubbing against his jugular and the one down at his thighs had been resting on his thighs. The one with spit on it was lowering itself to Gideon’s cock. He gasped as the one on his thigh started touching him and he bucked his hips upward. As the hand around his cock started jerking him off, the hand rubbing his throat wrapped around his throat and started choking him. Almost all of his air was cut off instantly. He tried to move his hands up and get the hand around his throat pried off, but for some reason his hands wouldn't cooperate. The hand with spit on it Went under his dick and pushed inside of him. Suddenly the chair was gone and Gideon was laying on the ground, being choked, jerked off and fingerfucked at the same time. His vision was starting to go black as he tried to suck in some air, the fingers inside of him had been fucking him fast and methodically, matching up almost exactly with the hand jerking him off. He moaned and came onto his stomach right before passing out.  
Gideon woke up startled and afraid, someone was next to him. He turned his body around and calmed down when he realized it was just Plastic, who was snoring ungracefully next to him. Gideon came to the realization that there was something wet inside his underwear and he flipped the covers of off him. The dim light coming through the open window shined against a glossy opaquely white liquid smeared in on his underwear and thighs. He went to touch it, getting it on his fingers. He felt embarrassed when he realized what it was, and moved his hand away. He stared at the cum on his fingers for a long time, before licking the substance off of them on a whim.  
He layed down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep, before being woken up again by an uncomfortable tightness in his bladder. He gently shook Plastic’s shoulder.  
“Plastic…Plastic I need to urinate,” Gideon whispered.  
Plastic didn't respond, he was in deep sleep and didn't plan on waking up anytime soon.   
“Plastic please …wake up and help me…..” Gideon whispered, slightly louder this time.  
Gideon needed to piss so badly and was contemplating crawling over to the bathroom, but he knew there was no way he’d get there on time. A mental image of himself, sitting in the middle of the hallway pissing himself and being found by one of the nurses ran through his head.   
“Plastic please…please I really have to go”  
Gideon sighed and layed back on his side of the bed, closing his legs together and trying to ignore his desperation. He squirmed slightly, and moaned in pain.   
He sighed, before spreading his legs. He turned away, rather not wanting to watch him piss himself.   
He wondered if the now wet hot feeling in the bed would wake Plastic up, and he was too sleepy too care he was laying in his own piss and that it would be an embarrassment for someone else to clean in the morning, he just wanted to go to sleep.


End file.
